thedevilscarnivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamara
"Hot on the heels of a troubled relationship, this attractive young gal could sure use a fun-filled getaway. Congratulations, TAMARA! You've just won a complimentary ticket to the hottest theme park in town. Don't croak on your lonely lily pad! A hopping good time awaits you at... The Devil's Carnival!" Tamara is a beautiful young woman who was killed by her abusive boyfriend and was sent to The Devil's Carnival for being too trusting. History The Devil's Carnival: Episode 1 Tamara was apparently out on a date with her "bad boy" boyfriend when he did something that caused her to leave him. Her boyfriend managed to reach her just before she could drive away and told her to open the door, promising that what he did to upset her would never happen again. Tamara didn't do as he said, which caused her boyfriend to become enraged and shoot her, killing her ("Heaven's All Around"). Immediately after that, Tamara's car started shaking and the air around her became cold, when she looked out the window she saw the silhouettes of The Ticket Keeper and The Tamer, who had come to take her to The Devil's Carnival. Tamara wakes up to find herself in the Big Top of The Devil's Carnival, where Lucifer manipulates her into singing a duet with him, seduces her and either puts her to sleep or kills her ("In All My Dreams I Drown"). When Tamara wakes up again, she is wearing a 1950's frog-themed dress and hairstyle. She wanders around the carnival until she meets the carnival's resident bad boy: The Scorpion, who was locked up in a cage by The Ticket Keeper's orders. He persuades her to let him out of the cage, promising that he could protect her. As soon as he gains her trust, Scorpion tells her to wait for him and runs away. Tamara follows him into a tent where she finds him making out with The Painted Doll. Heartbroken, Takmara tries to leave but Scorpion won't let her, accusing her of being a liar as she said she trusted him. Tamara takes the blame, forgives Scorpion and agrees to be his assistant for his act. She allows Scorpion to tie her up in a wheel and Scorpion assures her that he won't stab her...before stabbing her in the heart seconds later with the same switch-blade that she gave him to help him escape from the cage ("Trust Me"). After Tamara "dies" she is left tied in the wheel while The Painted Doll sings. After she is done, Painted Doll kisses Tamara on the cheek ("Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale"). It's unknown what became of Tamara after that, although it can be assumed that Lucifer is going to keep trying to help her learn her lesson and send her to Heaven. Sin Tamara's sin was gullibity. She always pursued relationships with dangerous men and blindly trust everyone who crossed her path, even when those people ended up hurting her. Even though being naive isn't much of a sin, it makes her fatally flawed beyond repair in God's opinion, who sends people to Hell over small imperfections. Appearance Tamara is a beautiful teenaged girl with long brown hair, green eyes and tan skin. The night of her death, she wore a strapless teal floral dress and a dark blue cardigan. In "In All My Dreams I Drown", she was dressed in a long white nightgown with cream-colored seams that have flower pattens on them and a red ribbon on the back. She also holds an old lantern in her hand. After waking up again, she wore a cartoonish 1950's outfit and hairstyle, which consisted on a pink-collared short petticoat green dress with a green waist ribbon and frog patterns, her hair was curled up and tied in a ponytail with a long pink ribbon and had pin up bangs. Personality Tamara's most prominent trait is that she is too trusting and quick to forgive, even when she is the one hurt. She is also very sweet and innocent. Relationships Unnamed boyfriend Tamara's boyfriend was abusive with her while she put up with this treatment for awhile due to her fear of being alone until he did something that caused her to leave him, only for him to kill her. Lucifer Before Lucifer starts telling Tamara's fable to "Daniel", he claims that Tamara's is his favorite story, although he could've said so because The Scorpion and The Painted Doll were on it too. In "In All My Dreams I Drown", Lucifer manipulates Tamara into singing a duet with him. She puts her trust on Lucifer, he seduces her and either kills or puts her to sleep. The Scorpion When Tamara met The Scorpion she quickly developed a crush on him due to his "bad boy" personality. He smoothly flirted with her as part of his act and blindly trusted him, even after she caught him making out with Painted Doll. Trivia *Tamara is the only attendee in Episode 1: **To not have died at home. **To be allowed into the carnival despite not giving her ticket to Ticket Keeper. ** To not have broken a rule on her first day in the carnival (ignoring her throwing away her ticket). **To not have lost any accessories of her outfits. **To have had more than one change of outfits. Gallery 600full-jessica-lowndes.png Winner poster.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Attendees